Deku Tree Speed Tricks
Vine text skip 1 Sheath your sword when your at the vine to prevent the navi text. Vine text skip 2 Discovered by Acryte Either backflip onto the chest then jump to the wall or take out your sword or a deku stick when you come near the vine to delay the text then quickly grab on before it activates. Vine WallSkulltula damage boost Discovered by Acryte When climbing the vine you can use the highest skulltula to damage boost you up to the walkway. The timing for the skulltula is random. A small trick which can aid you in performing this trick, is that you can climb a rung, stop, climb a rung, stop. Which will make the skulltula, even if it sees you, activate and then deactivate. That way you can get the rung or two higher you need before climbing up a bunch and having it finally hit you. That said, the fastest way is to simply get lucky however and get the boost without stopping at all. Door text skip and optimal pre-slingshot scrub movement Discovered by Acryte Get 1 sidehop distance from the door and face the same direction as it, then sidehop towards it and press A as you are coming down and about to land and you should open the door without activating the text. In the next room, you can use certain techniques to gain extra ground before the scrub reflects the nut, and then afterwards, trigger his text which having covered a greater length of the room, thus saving time. Roll to ladder during cutscene Discovered by Acryte When you shoot the ladder in the slingshot room you can move during the cutscene. Use this time to walk to where the ladder will be so that you can start climbing up it as soon as possible. Vine wall double jumpslash Discovered by Acryte From where you climb the vines to the top of the room, face the vines. Jump off and then fall a short distance, then jumpslash. You should ricochet off the wall and then fall down and break the web. Immediately jumpslash a second time and you should then ricochet off the wall and onto or near the switch (depending on your accuracy). You can also opt out of the second jumpslash if you want to do the baba megasidehop. When you hit the web, you can quickly backflip to get on the main floor. Baba mega sidehop Discovered by MP16 Using the deku baba closest to the vines leading to the basement, attempt a megaflip off of it but instead of a backflip use a sidehop. A backflip will make you go straight over the hole. If it was angled right then you should land on the top level of the basement right next to the web. Skulltula hover Discovered by Acryte An alternative to the baba megasidehop. Activate ISG preferably off of the chest with a recovery heart in it. Now stand at the edge of the ledge and face the gold skulltula but a little to the left. Now turn sideways and sidehop into it and you should hover on it. Hover right and left about 7-10 times then you should be able to backflip to the above ledge. You can also make it quicker by megaflipping. About 1.5 seconds after it last hits your shield, roll then backflip when you come up and it should megaflip. Note that the key thing in timing this is that the gold skulltula can only hit your shield in a set interval, so you can time the hits to know when to sidehop, or when to megaflip. Skulltula vine clip to B2 Discovered by AKA Get exactly 15 rungs above the gold skulltula on the basement vines then press A to fall and hold up, then you will grab the vines right above the skulltula and the skulltula will clip you through the vines. If it was angled right you will fall into OoB water. You can now swim around the room and can fall to the deku scrub room without burning the web. Web Clip Discovered by Xenos, Demystified by ZFG Break the 1st web and then make sure to get back to the top floor as quickly as you can before game loads B1. You can use the vines, but if you see the gold skulltula then you've failed. Once up top again, mega sidehop to land on the upper area of B1 and then slowly (but not too slowly!) walk over to the web to fall through. If you try to go too fast, you will jump off the edge and by the time you land, the web will be solid again, so control your speed and you'll have it. Water text and switch skip Discovered by Acryte By learning the boundaries of the text message trigger, you can stay on the very edge of it, and if timed VERY well, you can (if you were in the correct position) backflip over it. You should clip your toes on the very edge of the ledge and then fall off. This gives link a tiny bit of extra height which is necessary in order to land on the platform which should have just arrived in it's closest position to the edge. THIS TRICK IS INCREDIBLY HARD. Block text skip Discovered by Acryte By learning the boundaries of the text message trigger, you can stay on the edge of it and backflip to the side of the skulltula so that you pass over the trigger for the text, and are damage boosted onto the block. From there just climb up and go through the door, being careful not to get hit by the skulltula when climbing up. Torch jumpslash Discovered by Acryte This trick utilizes the Jumpslash Method of Flame Storage in order to skip pushing the block. Climb up onto the block that you would normally push off the ledge. Face the torch on the wall then jump off of the block and jumpslash the torch. If you hit it high enough and in the correct spot, when you take out a deku stick it will burst into flames. Now go burn the web. This trick can be done with 100% accuracy with practice. Defeat Ghoma in 1 cycle Stun Ghoma with your slingshot, then do a deku jumplash, then crouchstab.